Three Bullets
by Tess 4 5
Summary: It is just an ordinary day after a solved crime. Really, is it? Let's see...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** This story is not yet finished but I am forced to start publishing it in an evil psychological cunning way. It comes in very short chapters just to pay it back, Milady! ^_^

It is just an ordinary day after a solved crime. Really, is it? Let's see...

* * *

 **.**

 **Three Bullets**

 **.**

* * *

 _[...laaast 'till the end of tiiiiiiime!]_  
 _[What the wooorld needs noooow is loooove, sweet lo-]_

"Oh, the bloody shit you need!" Barbara grunted at her radio alarm when she hit the snooze-button. Groaning she dropped back onto her pillow and closed her eyes for a few minutes more. It was too early in the morning to bear such a syrupy piece of music and once again Barbara swore to herself that one day she would replace this radio with a simple buzzing alarm clock. Before the radio DJ would get the chance to annoy her with another stupid love song she heaved her tired body out of the cosiness of her bed and stopped the snooze timer. Barefeet she scuffled to the loo and then indulged in a nice long shower thinking about the previous case.

DS Barbara Havers and her boss DI Tommy Lynley had solved it in the end but it was another inglorious moment for her. Straight after the Thompson case they had to deal with a murder inside of a working class community. Barbara had let herself being twisted around the little finger by a cooking class teacher at the community centre. Although he had seemed to be helping the police wherever he could he turned out to be the one who had murdered the two boys. Very soon Lynley suspected that and Barbara did not. Later when they finally had too much evidence to put the teacher in the nick she would have understood if he would have said that he had told her so but he had not. He was a polite person, well-bred, highly educated, a real gentleman - one could expect all that from the 8th Earl of Asherton - but he also was her friend. They might be arguing a lot, even about minor things, but they always come to a conclusion or consensus and somehow the rest of their team probably expected loud words during their crime-solving. Annoyed by that a new Constable even had asked Winston if they were a married couple. Barbara chuckled about it while the water drippled across her face. Then she sighed - Lynley never would think of something close to that.

* * *

After the death of his wife he had his dark times away from the Met and even had been arrested as a suspect in a major crime case, and Barbara had helped him then although she rather would have hit him with something very solid. Now his Lordship was back in business and entirely his old self it seemed. Actually better than that, Barbara thought while she dried herself on the way back into her bedroom. With a small smile on her lips she remembered the previous evening when they were about to part in the parking lot. After asking him again to not tell her that he had told her so and declining an afterwork pint he had wished her a quiet night without too many thoughts but with a deep relaxing sleep. Lynley had put his arm around her shoulder and softly squeezed it with his cheek on the top of her head. He had done it a lot since he had finally returned to work and although it slightly disturbed her Barbara appreciated that.

"Until tomorrow then." he had said. "I look forward to seeing you. Happier."

Even now, when she only relived this memory, Barbara's heart skipped a beat. Deep inside she believed that her Cornish rock would always be there for her, even if she was again naively believing in some false friendship or else. Theirs in fact was real. Their friendship was deep and solid. Now more than ever. She sighed once more and firmly pushed the fridge door shut. Theirs also only was friendship and nothing more and she should forget what else she felt for him. _Looksies, no feelsies!_ she reminded herself of the distance and the difference there was and would be forever.

* * *

The kettle clicked and she brew a quick instant coffee before she turned on the TV. The morning show with today's topic of her beloved crime series went on in the background during her routine in the kitchen - butter, bread, jam put ready onto the worktop, then another coffee. While Barbara waited for the toaster to finish burning her bread she tied her hair into a messy ponytail and yawned. Munching the toast could be done during her search for her shoes which were found halfway under her sofa where she had discarded them yesterday evening when she only had wanted a delivered pizza and a beer alone in front of the telly. It now showed some breaking news telling of another poor victim of the latest flood in Yorkshire and a bank-robbery in Oxford. Barbara only listened with one ear what the reporter then said about another unsuccessful bank-robbery here in London with the criminals still on the run. Since she had her own work to do and loads of paperwork about major crimes on her desk at the Met Barbara was not very interested in those stories. No murder meant no responsibility. She would have preferred being entertained by the enjoyable winking chatterbox that was her favourite actor. For a second she smugly thought that she should pimp her orange juice with a dash of vodka today but then her mobile buzzed.

As if he had read her thoughts Lynley called. "Morning, Sir." she lilted in a very good mood.

"Good morning, Barbara." He paused as if he was thinking about his next words. Barbara almost had asked if he had a good night but then decided it was not appropriate. "Are you already on your way to the office?"

"Almost, Sir. Do we have a new case?"

"Oh, good grief, no!" Lynley laughed. "I just called to say..." he paused again but Barbara did not mind. He eventually would go on talking and hearing his voice was so much better than listening to the actor's voice on the TV-screen. Barbara closed her eyes. His timbre was so familiar. "Well, I have an errand to run before I can join you at the office. Do you mind starting paper-work and summing the case up on your own? I think Nkata will be there in time."

"He's always in time, Sir." Barbara sighed. Nkata usually was at the office before everybody else. "We'll cope."

And his errands probably were important and concerning his estate or something else. Otherwise he would have told her and maybe she just did not want to know what he had to do. Jealous memories of his female friends flashed through her mind and she sighed again.

"Are you okay?" Lynley asked. Barbara knew that she would cope with her jealousy too. She always had. She always had to and she always will. It actually was none of her business.

"Yes... yes, of course."

"Good. See you later then. I'll try to be quick. I wouldn't want to miss too much time without you, my grumpy Sergeant."

Barbara knew he was joking but still the melody of her wakeup-song stole itself past Barbara's whistling lips.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

After she had finished gulping down her toast Barbara grabbed her coat and bag, checked for her keys and went to her car. A quick glance at her watch told her she was a bit late but Nkata would not mind, Lynley was not there and unless there was an emergency the Chief Superintendent would not leave her office until about ten. Barbara had plenty of time to drive a detour and avoid the most heavy traffic jam spots. On her way she switched through her radio, skipping from channel to channel to find the best music but nothing seemed to fit her good mood and when the news time was there she finally put in a CD. With the windows wide open she drove down another small road, entertaining the few passers-by with loudly singing the best of Billy Joel. When she kept that brilliant mood the paperwork will be done in a wink and maybe even before the DI would show up.

A police motorcycle passed her with horns and lights and a few turns further the traffic was diverted. Barbara did not bother to check what it was. If there was a murder and Lynley's team would be given that case she would hear of it soon enough and probably it was just another car accident. She already had passed two of those. Today London seemed to be a dangerous place for drivers. Fortunately she would be at New Scotland Yard in a few minutes. Her mood turned even better when she found a space for her Mini right in front of the exit to the elevators.

The new adjuvant PC Thwaites arrived at the door in the same time and at the moment Barbara was in the best of moods to have another little flirt with the young and eloquent man. He was a freshman straight from the Police School and still barely had fluff in his face. Everybody knew that he adored DC Fernwick and Barbara only had feelings like a big sister for Thwaites but still both always enjoyed their flirtatious encounters. Lynley seemed to dislike him although Barbara could tell no reason for that. He always furrowed his brows when the young man comes around.

* * *

In the office Barbara was greeted by Nkata who had just returned from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee.

"Hiya, Barb! You're quite early!" he said.

"Stop being sarcastic, Winnie. It doesn't suit you." She took the offered coffee and dropped her bag onto her desk. "Ta."

"I'd never try to steal your crown, my Queen." Plonking down in his chair Winnie laughed.

* * *

With all the time in the world Barbara booted up her computer and checked her e-mails and a funny video of the officers on the Isles of Scilly showing another silly dance before she turned her attention towards the solved case. Everything was like it was when they had left yesterday night. In front of the file shelves the huge white board still stood with all its pictures and maps and notes. This was the first thing that had to be sorted and put in Manila folder format so it could be used in the final interrogations and later the trial. It took them not as long as they had guessed.

Eventually Barbara went to the kitchen to get some cookies. On her way she turned on the big TV that was there to watch the news if necessary but when they were alone like now the befriended officers sometimes watched different and definitely more entertaining programs. Apart from the voices on TV Barbara could hear that it went totally quiet in the office. There were not even paper shuffling sounds and with the open biscuit package in her left and a chocolate cookie in her right hand she curiously returned to Nkata's desk. Mesmerised he was staring at the screen.

"What is it, Winnie?"

* * *

He pointed with his chin towards the screen. "A bank robbery with hostage taking. Right here around the corner."

"Good gracious." While she took another sip of her coffee Barbara recognised the filmed street. "Oh, I was driving there this morning. They had diverted the traffic but I didn't bother to ask why. You know how many diversions there are in London all the time."

"Yah, when I passed that street I still was able to drive through. I wonder if the robbers already had been in there."

For a while they watched what the media showed.

"Isn't this the posh bank where the DI always went to 'run his errands'?" Winnie asked. Barbara paled. A million worst case scenarios rushed through her head but her colleague went on with his casual babble. "He might try to appear as a common man but when it comes to putting ordinary cash into his wallet he has to meet his 'personal financier'. I'm glad I can use the hole in the wall. Spares you so much- ...Barb?" Finally he had looked at his senior officer. "Are you okay?"

"He had called earlier to tell me he'd be late to 'run some errands'." she croaked.

"What? And now you think...?" Barbara only nodded towards the screen while she fetched her mobile from her pocket. "Barb, if he's in there you shouldn't call him." But it was too late, Barbara already had dialled his number, her eyes still fixed on the screen. The blurry picture of the camera, obviously positioned in a big distance, was not very steady but now slowly zooming in through a window. It also was not very sharp but one of the men shown there, a man with a very well known figure and a very familiar mop of dark hair, quickly shoved his hand in and out of the pocket of his coat.

 _The number you have dialled is temporarily not available. Please try again later._

Even Winston had heard it over the silence in the office. In that moment another camera, more steady, showed the first police vans with the armed officers arriving and the comment in the off told them the basic facts of police work that the two Detectives already had learned many years ago at Police School. A third handheld camera approached the blue and white police line and suddenly the shown picture jerked when a shot was heard. A second shot came straight after the first one and zooming closer the camera steadied again. Everybody in that bank had gone down to the ground.

Before a police officer pushed the camera away and ordered the press people away from the scenery the last pictures showed Lynley's face staring motionless out of the window.

Barbara's coffee mug burst on the floor.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"I'll drive!" Winston firmly said. He knew that he would not be able to stop Barbara from going there but he would at least make sure that she would get there safely. In a hurry she had grabbed her car keys and was halfway through the office door already. All the way she fidgeted with her mobile. Nkata knew that she would love to call their boss, call him to hear his slightly mocking voice saying that everything was fine and she was seeing ghosts, but Barbara of course did not because she knew how dangerous his ringing phone could become in that probably tense situation inside the bank. Because there obviously nothing was fine.

Barbara's face was as white as chalk. Sitting useless in the passenger seat her eyes restlessly scanned the outside world fly by. Her nervous fingers played with her mobile turning it around and around and around all the time it took to bring them to the scene a few blocks away from New Scotland Yard. When the phone finally buzzed both officers jerked.

"Yes?!" she hoarsely answered it.

"DS Havers? I know you're on the way to the bank." the Commissioner said calmy on the other side of the line and with a bit of surrender to his stubborn Sergeant. "And I know I can't order you back to our office. But remember that there's professionally trained personnel handling the situation. Please don't do anything stupid. And obey their orders. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. And Barbara, stay confident. As far as we know it's obviously only one single man and-"

"He's armed!" she interrupted him with a voice full of panic. Then she needed a deep breath to calm down another nervous wave of anxiety. Involuntarily Barbara massaged her forehead. She would not start crying. Not in front of Nkata and not with the Commissioner at the phone. She closed her eyes.

"DI Lynley will know how to get through this, Barbara. Just keep calm. And no solo action, Sergeant!"

"Yes, Sir. We're there, Sir."

"Confidence, Barbara." She disconnected the line.

"Hillier." Barbara explained to Winston while she pushed her mobile phone back into her pocket. "Telling me to stay calm and confident."

Winston patted her arm while she muttered an unintelligible curse. "He's right, Barb, and you know it."

* * *

They showed their badges when they ducked under the first of police lines but at the second one they were stopped and told that only authorised officers from the special forces were allowed behind that border. Nkata tried to argue with the uniformed officer and in that moment Barbara simply ducked under it and went on.

"Our boss is in there!" Nkata explained apologetically and with a sigh and a nod towards another young officer the guard let him pass too.

"You'll stay with her!" he said firmly and the female officer in uniform and protective vest led them a bit further, closer to the old limestone building with its new modern steel and glass frontside, added only a couple of years ago and providing a good view inside, giving the room behind the huge windows so much light and spaciousness.

* * *

They only got to the line of police team buses before they were ultimately stopped but from there they had a good overview of the waiting teams. Men and women with helmets and full bullet proof protective gear stood behind the cars, still taking cover, still hiding their total amount and all with their weapons ready. All were patiently waiting. Next to a police car a bit in the background two uniformed officers of higher ranks were quietly discussing in front of a mobile sat phone. They probably talked about the next steps and also may already be in contact with someone inside. As hard as she tried Barbara could not hear a clear word although everybody around them was silent. Even the usual city sounds were faded and only heard in a distance. Completely unaware that she had grabbed Winston's hand and almost was crushing it she searched for a sign of her boss inside the bank.

Winston understood how she felt. He had suspected those feelings a long time ago. Now it was clearly visible that Barbara felt more for their boss than she would ever admit.

"How many?" she whispered to the female officer next to them. Obviously there was only one robber who held eight or nine hostages inside and they still did not know if the shots had killed someone since nobody inside was moving much except for the man with the weapon. Winston stifled a yelp feeling Barbara's finger nails suddenly piercing the skin on the back of his hand.

"He's soaked with blood!" she whispered when she had spotted the inspector. "And he's not moving!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm a weak person. Here's the next chapter. Sooner than I had planned but Mrs Nagalot nagged a lot...

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Look! He's turned his head!" Winston squeezed Barbara's shoulder. A sob of relief escaped her lips and he had to breathe down his own excitement. One nervous person was enough and he should stay calm while they watched what was going on inside.

* * *

DI Lynley was lying in front of a huge window and behind a vintage desk made of dark wood and copper, irritatingly contrasting with the modern machines and the shiny marble floor. He was glad that the bank robber obviously had forgotten that he was still there or maybe he thought that he had killed them both. A few minutes earlier the service man, starting his shift a bit late today and totally unaware of what was going on in the main office, had come through the door of the staff room at the wall right to the window and although the old man in a neat uniform had been unarmed the nervous hostage-taker had quickly turned and had shot two times in their direction. At least one bullet had hit the poor man. With a groan he had fallen on his knees, cringed for a moment and with wide shocked eyes stared into Lynley's direction. His hand had crumpled the jacket above his chest where blood had soaked it immediately.

"Oh, Mary!" he had whispered. His frightened eyes had been locked with Tommy's. "Dear Mary!" Then he had fallen onto his face and the DI had known immediately that there was nothing he could do for him. He had died.

Those had been the last words of the old man who had served here longer than Lynley could remember. He had made a mental note to pay a visit of condolence to his widow. Now there was no more blood coming off the wound but Tommy already was half lying in a pool of red, unable to move, in fact not daring to move in case the bank robber would be able to see his reflection in the clean window pane. It was better now to stay out of focus.

Tommy did not know that he was staring at her. He did not recognise with his full mind that the black man outside with the small red haired woman at his arm, standing next to an officer in uniform and bullet-proof vest, were Winston and Barbara. DI Lynley still held the belief that they both were safe and sound in their office at the station. An image of Barbara had wafted through Tommy's thoughts when the poor man had died. His Sergeant, his friend, his confidant, and so much more for him. His London rock that had kept him grounded for so many years. When he had wallowed in Cornwall his thoughts had gone back to the capitol from time to time. His mind had gone back to Barbara. He should have called her then and he should have insisted on having a pint yesterday evening. Deep inside he knew he should not think like that but sitting here in the bank the idea that it could have been his last chance for an evening with Barbara crept into his mind. His last chance to tell her that he believed that he has fallen in love with her.

* * *

Tommy laid his hands flat on the cool marble floor. This was a strange place for realising that you love someone.

* * *

Everybody in the bank had gone to the ground when the shots were fired. Nobody spoke now and only the little child in its pram was quietly mewling. The only other sounds were the ticking of the huge clock on the wall and the shuffling feet of the criminal walking up and down near a desk with a telephone. He obviously was stuck in the situation. He only had a small bag of money from the bank and the purses and some watches from the few customers. Hit by a clerk the silent alarm had shut down the access to the bank vault and informed the police immediately when the robber had shown his gun so now the armed forces were everywhere outside before the man with the face mask had the chance to leave the building. In a first call he had made clear that he wanted more money and free departure with one hostage for his safety. It should be delivered quickly or he will shoot another person. He did not appear to Lynley that he had planned this kind of situation or was so icy cold to shoot another one but you never know what deadlocked tension makes with people.

Now that man impatiently waited for the next call. With every second going by the ticking of the clock turned louder and louder. Nobody called but he could not know why they let him wait for their answer.

Lynley had a very good view on him. In the reflecting window he saw the impatience on the bank robber's face who narrowed his eyes and looked out of that window trying to see what was going on there. He needed to see how many policemen were there. He had to know where they stood. He had to work out a plan how to get out of here alive, Tommy supposed. The man wanted an answer to his demands. Even the DI saw those two officers with that phone there in the back, half behind that ambulance van. They should stop talking with each other and call again. They should call for the getaway car. They should get their asses moving so this whole situation would come to an end.

The hostage-taker took another step forward and Lynley stopped breathing. He had watched the masked face coming nearer to the window thus coming nearer to his hiding place. Tommy closed his eyes when he saw that the face was going to peek over desk that was his cover. His refuge was about to be revealed.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

He had stopped breathing but for his own relief nothing had happened.

* * *

Even though he heard the shuffling feet moving away again an entire minute went by before Tommy dared to inhale for oxygen. It felt like hours had passed since the man had sniffed at the rose-scented flower bouquet that was on the desk above Tommy's head. Another 180 ticks and the same amount of shuffling footsteps passed his ear before he opened his eyes again and then breathed deeply. Still nothing had happened. Nobody had called either. There was no progress and he had not heard that any of the people inside the bank had stood. Nobody had said a word. Nobody had dared to really move. There still was nothing but the impatient walk of the bank robber up and down in front of the silent telephone. There was just the sound of about a hundred more painful ticks. It may as well could have been a thousand ticks. Time just passed unused and it was unnerving.

* * *

Interesting that this bouquet smelled of roses even though there was no rose in it. Or was it? Perhaps one single flower of love? Tommy tried hard to remember how the flowers looked before he started to feel crazy doing so. At the moment there were more important things than flowers to focus on.

* * *

When he saw the reflection of the back of the man who now rested his arms on the desk and grunted something nasty Tommy finally dared to pull the hard wooden box from under him. Lying on it since he had gone down it had started to hurt with its edge poking the small of his back. Carefully he put it down next to him without making any sound. There was a floral inlaid work on its wooden lid. The brass hinge and lock were slightly tinged and definitely needed some caring attention but it still was beautiful in its vintage appearance. His thoughts went around the woodwork art and he wondered why on earth he had grabbed it on his way down although it stood on that desk completely unseen by the bank-robber when he went around to collect the valuable items. Tommy also wondered how much time might have passed since the incident had started so he looked at his wrist but the old Rolex was in the robber's bag. He may never see his father's gift anymore. When he was a young boy and still too small for wearing this watch all day he used to pull the blanket over his head before sleeping and listen to the steady quiet ticking of it. Throughout the years he had learned to count seconds and he should know now how much time had passed here in the bank but he had been too distracted. It may have been 60 or 600 or even 6000 ticks that had sounded since the robber had turned his back to the clock on the wall next to Tommy. And still there was no call from the on-scene commander.

Suddenly another shot broke the silence and the ticking stopped.

* * *

Broken bits of glass fell onto the dead man's body next to Tommy and into the pool of blood around him. For the fragment of a second there was deadly silence. Then the baby in the pram started crying. Its mother tried to make it stop bawling with soothing sounds and sweet words but it worked not too well and the noise strained Tommy's nerves. It probably strained everybody's nerves and especially the bank robber's. He started to grumble towards the mother to calm her baby quickly. She nervously apologised but the baby still cried heartbreaking.

"You're gonna make the baby stop crying, woman, or I'll do it for you!" the masked man shouted.

"Please, Sir!" the woman whimpered. "She's so afraid, Sir. I'm so sorry. Shhh, love, just calm down. Please do it for Mummy."

"Shut her up! I'm serious!"

While the man shouted at the woman and the baby which actually made it all worse Tommy could see him brandish his gun and getting closer to the pram and the kneeling woman who was still anxiously trying to calm down her child.

* * *

Somebody should stop the man, Tommy thought and stroked his thumb across the brass inlay under the floral ornament on the lid of the wooden box. _London Armoury Company_ it said in letters inappropriately beautiful for what was inside. Tommy unlocked the old wooden box and opened it. Slowly and with his eyes fixed on the reflection of the shouting man's back he took the revolver and loaded it with all six bullets that had been stored in the box, each single one in its own mould in the red lace. DI Lynley knew it was stupid. He knew he should not play the hero. But Tommy also knew that the masked man would not shoot the baby or anyone else as long as he was here too.

He had hesitated long enough.

* * *

The old M1872 Mark III weighed heavy in Tommy's hand. The old deadly piece of metal that had never been shot for more than a century, that had never been shot at all since the day on which the 4th Earl of Asherton had bought it in 1873. It quietly clicked when the cylinder with its bullets slid into place and it echoed loud in the Inspector's ears. There was too much shouting and crying in the bank at the moment so fortunately nobody heard it except Tommy. He fidgeted for his badge, pulled his legs under his body and breathed deeply.

He knew it was stupid so he still hesitated another moment.

"For the last time - stop it!" the mask man shouted.

Suddenly Tommy felt adrenaline pumping through his body and he jumped up as quick as possible, raised his badge and pointed with the ancient revolver at the bank robber. He still knew it was stupid. But there was no going back now.

* * *

"Police! Weapon down, Sir!" he shouted. A part of his brain observed himself in a way and wondered why he had added that unnecessary courtesy.

For Tommy it felt like it happened in slow motion but in reality the bank robber turned around as fast as lightning, immediately shooting uncoordinated in the direction the disturbing voice had come from. The huge window pane behind Tommy burst into millions of pieces. He made a step to the right and fired back once.

 _"Tommy!"_ he thought he heard from outside.

Very sure that his mind was playing foul tricks on him Tommy also could swear that this had been Barbara's voice drowning out another loud bang. A burning pain exploded in his left side and his warrant card fell into the dark red pool on the floor. Then hell broke loose around him. The huge window on the other side of the entrance door splintered and smoke started to fill the room but Tommy was still able to fire another shot at the masked bank robber's chest.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

A broad shoulder blocked her way. Two strong arms held her tight and black hands firmly soothed her back.

In the same moment they had seen the DI getting up and ultimately when the window pane had burst into fragments DC Nkata had known that Barbara would try to run to him. He had watched her closely all the time they stood there unable to do anything. Probably it was only minutes but it felt like hours. She just stood there, constantly moving her fingers, nervously biting her lips, the staring eyes in her pale face never leaving the scene inside the bank. Her eyes never looked away from their boss. They had heard the shot at the watch. They had heard someone shouting inside. Then they had seen Lynley getting up, they had heard the other shot, heard the glass, seen the pane bursting. They had heard a third and a fourth shot. They had seen his left side jerking backwards.

Barbara had shouted his given name after the second shot and kicked into gear but Winston had been there to prevent her from blindly running between the lines. The special forces would know what to do and she should leave it to them. Shouted orders were heard and feet in heavy boots trampled on asphalt. The special forces were in action.

* * *

In Winston's arms Barbara only struggled for a moment then she buried her head into his chest and let the tears flow. She only heard what was going on around them. Another window broke into pieces, the armed officers stormed into the bank, more shots were heard, more orders, more boots, thumping sounds and angry shouting from inside the bank. Barbara was not sure if one of it was Tommy's. Then she felt that Winston turned around to have a better view. When his grip loosened he allowed her to have a look herself and both saw Lynley finally coming out. Winston stepped to the side but they ignored him anyway. Barbara was unable to move.

It was a surreal scenery like from a film. On wobbly legs Lynley stepped out of the smoke across the glassless frame and the glistening fragments of the pane. His clothes were stained with blood. His haunted eyes looked around searching and scanning the scene. His left arm hang useless at his side. In his right hand he carried a weapon, gripping it at its barrel and holding it up to show everybody that he was not aiming at anybody. Before more uniformed officers had approached him he loudly said his name and rank.

"DI Thomas Lynley, Metropolitan Police officer."

"He's our guv!" Nkata confirmed from behind and the officers around Tommy let him move on freely. Barbara could not say anything. Her whole body was shaking.

"One hit his thigh, one hit into his chest, four bullets left in the cylinder, Sir." Tommy went on when he reached the two higher ranks at the sat phone. He handed off the old revolver with his eyes now fixed on Barbara. "Be careful with it, it's an heirloom."

The addressed officer was speechless. The other one called towards the ambulance. "Officer wounded."

"Ah, get lost!" Tommy barked at the two medics who tried to treat him. "I'm okay." He never stopped on his way and never broke eye contact with Barbara. Sensing he was not needed either Winston took another step away from her. Both his superiors were pale but like iron to a magnet they were drawn to each other.

* * *

"Say it again." Tommy hoarsely whispered still two steps away but still going.

"Tommy!" Barbara croaked. Silent tears were streaming down her face. With one step she closed the last distance and their bodies pressed into each other.

His lips immediately crushed onto hers and they exchanged a shamelessly desperate kiss.

Barbara opened her lips as soon as she felt him and accepted the challenge to invade each other's mouth. Their tongues were twisting. Their noses dug into their faces. Their teeth even clattered against each other. His right hand in the small of her back pulled her body against him. She moved her hip against his. Barbara felt an inappropriate desire and did not at all care that her blouse probably was soaked with the blood from his shirt when she pressed her chest into his. While her lower body softly ground into his her hands ploughed his hair, stroking his ears and neck, burying her fingers in the hair in his nape and pulling his head firmly towards her face. "Stupid fool!" she eventually groaned a curse between light kisses when they broke their encounter for a second to regain some air. "Barbara!" he moaned into her open mouth before they went on with another intense kiss. Years of pent up emotions flowed into it and the tension of the previous situation washed over them like an unbound emotional tsunami.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two Winston had waved towards the driver of one of the ambulance cars to roll forward a bit. The DC had seen where the cameras stood behind the police lines and the couple should not be found in the evening news.

* * *

When the first monster wave of adrenaline filled desire ebbed but they still hesitated to let go, their rough-gently bitten lips parted between a few more soft kisses and Barbara finally opened her eyes again. She felt him leaning heavy against her, steadying himself with his arm on her shoulder.

"Are you insane?!" she asked. "You stupid man! Have you ever thought what-" Her voice died in a sob.

"No." he croaked. Tommy's face still was pale while she felt that hers must have become a burning red. He gave her a smile somewhere between apologetic and forced. His glazed eyes were miles away. Almost thinking that he believed he had made a mistake with that kiss Barbara took a small step backwards. Her hands slid onto his chest and under her right one she felt his heart beating as fast as hers did. Her hand was wet with his blood. Her eyes widened.

* * *

"It hurts so much." Tommy breathed. Then his eyes rolled back and his body slumped down. The two medics who had patiently waited in the background were there in an instant and gently pushed Barbara to the side so they could do their work. When he had gone down she immediately had knelt next to him.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Winston's calming hand still laid on her shoulder when she ranted that the stupid arseholes had not wanted to let her stay in the ambulance van with Lynley. The attentive Constable led her to their car and drove her to the hospital they had said Lynley would be brought to. It would be useless to try and stop Barbara from beefing all the way there so he just sighed from time to time and ignored her filthy language. It was not easy. The fucking bank robbery, the dumb medics, the bloody traffic, the annoying cases, the humid weather, Tommy's insanely stupid action and the unnerving Commissioner - it was all a big world conspiracy against her. Even the red lights on their way and the poor old lady poking along the zebra crossing. Fortunately the car windows were not down.

"You love him, don't you?" It was more a friendly gentle statement than a question. Winston drove into a basement parking lot. At least it seemed he had stopped her foul words for a second.

"Oh, shut up!" Barbara grunted and got out of the car. But then she stopped, her back still towards Winston. Did she really love him, she asked herself. Was it in fact more than just friendship, more than just a crush on her boss? Was it more than just admiration of his manners, of his dedication to the job, his loyalty, his entire appearance? Was it more? Was it really love? Her head fell to her chest when the answer was clear. Of course she loved him and she could not lie to herself anymore. Knowing she could trust her colleague and friend she quietly confirmed it.

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes, I do."

* * *

Shortly before they reached the floor with the A&E Winston broke the pensive silence between them. He had thought about what he should and what he could say. "I truly believe he loves you too, Barb. But you should tell him. I've watched him for a while now. It seems to me that he's too afraid to destroy the friendship you both have built over the years."

"So am I." Barbara quietly admitted when the lift door opened. "And other things."

"You shouldn't. Just tell him. One of you has to say it. The sooner the better. He might retreat again in case you would think that the only reason for your kiss earlier was that he just had to reassure himself to be still alive or that he was in need of an outlet for the adrenaline in his veins."

"Wasn't it?" Barbara asked with a huge amount of her own doubts.

"Most definitely not!" Winston managed a cheeky smile which made Barbara lopsidedly grin in return. He patted her shoulder. "You'll work it out! Everything's going to be fine. It took you both long enough."

* * *

Of course the hospital staff did not give her any information about Lynley. For them she was just his colleague, not a bit more than Nkata was, and the rules were strict to involve family members only. They would not tell her about his state and they would not even tell her how serious it was. They only promised to tell her when he was out of theatre when she had grunted something nasty about professional interest and sabotaging police investigations.

After giving her his own jumper so she would not walk around anymore in that blood-soaked blouse Winston and Barbara went to the hospital's cafeteria where he ordered two cups of tea and she started pacing up and down in front of the table.

"Sit down, Barb." Winston commanded after a while. "It's not making it any faster. And you should answer your mobile eventually. The buzzing annoys me."

"It's just the Commissioner." Barbara sighed but sat down anyway. Meanwhile her tea had turned lukewarm and with a disgusted face she pushed the cup away from her.

Shaking his head her colleague pulled his own mobile and gave a short report to Hillier. At least they were released from duty for the rest of the day by his highest command.

* * *

"I don't understand why they won't let me stay with him. His family is not here, they're miles away in Cornwall and Paris and wherever else Peter is roaming at the moment. Tommy shouldn't be alone and-" Barbara stopped and deeply breathed the upcoming sob away. "...and I need to know how he is."

It only occurred to Winston how easily Barbara said their Inspector's given name but he would rather bite off his tongue than mention it. Even if he was truly happy for her. At least for the fact that she obviously got rid of one of her personal border-lines.

"Be fair to them. Nobody is allowed with him while he's in surgery, you know that. Not even his mother would be allowed." Winston squeezed her hand. "He's in good hands."

"Should I call her? His mother, I mean. Or does it look too..." Uncertain Barbara bit her lower lip.

"Too personal? I don't think so. But I guess she's already on her way to London. Sir Hillier has said he'd call her and I think he already has by now. Oh, and I've seen the nurse checking his mobile. She would have found her number. Lynley surely has an ICE entry."

"He has. It's me, he'd said..." Barbara sighed. Winston couldn't help but smile about Tommy's gesture. It said so much about their relationship but obviously his Sergeant had not understood it or not dared to see it or only denied it completely. "First I only thought it was sweet. Well, I mean, he's _my_ ICE contact too, but... _I_ actually have no family to call, so who else could it be?" On her teacup was a little crack in the enamel and her eyes were fixed on it for a moment. "Later I worked hard and told my stupid brain not to interpret it the wrong way..."

"Seems to me it was exactly what you saw in it." Nkata could not help but smile at Barbara. He winked.

"I don't know..." There actually was nothing in the trees she looked at but she still stared out of the window. Winston shook his head. There was too much doubt in Barbara's mind, even after that kiss and everything that happened before. Their friendship, their art of working together, their way of easy and still restrained behaving around each other. It really was time that she and Lynley had a serious and open conversation about what was going on between them. "And why haven't they called me until now? He probably has changed it anyway."

Winston was sure there would be a different explanation for that.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry I let you wait for so long.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

An hour or so had passed. In the hospital's cafeteria Winston had insisted of having a quick lunch although Barbara had been quite hungry she had left most of hers abandoned on her plate. They also had seen the local news with pictures of the robbery. Lynley was shown coming out of the bank, there was a glimpse of their kiss before the ambulance van went in the way and the final arrest of a seriously wounded criminal was shown too. They also showed an interview with the mother of the child glorifying the DI's brave intervention and one with the Commissioner talking about the incident and how well the special forces worked. Being asked about that man with the revolver he had told the press that he would not comment on that at the moment. Winston and Barbara only spoke a few short sentences but mostly kept silent. Both were dwelling on their own thoughts. From time to time Barbara wiped some tears from her face but she had calmed down a bit. She read in a boring magazine and finally even called the Commissioner who confirmed that Lady Asherton was informed and on her way. Finally Barbara jumped up from the uncomfortable plastic chair.

* * *

"I bet he's out and they forgot to call me." she grumbled and already was on her way to the exit. "Or did it on purpose."

"Barbara, wait! They won't let you in his room anyway. And probably he's not yet-" Barbara had stopped and turned to Winston.

"I _must_ see him, Winnie. Or at least get some information. I can't keep sitting here!"

Winston sighed. "Okay. We'll go to the waiting room there. But we'll _wait_. They promised to call you and they will!"

When they arrived at the surgical intensive care unit they saw that there was a different nurse. Holding her arm Winston stopped her. "I have an idea." he muttered. "You'll wait here and I play my charming card. I'll get news about him and the room number if they have finished the surgery. Don't show up at the desk. I'll come back here."

* * *

Miraculously it worked. The combination of showing his warrant card, smiling his best charming smile and giving the promise only to come back tomorrow made the nurse tell him what he wanted to know. Barbara had been right. Due to a few other A&E cases they indeed had forgotten to call her that they have finished Lynley's surgery. To her relief everything went smooth but now Tommy was brought to another ward and he was still not awake. "Ward AE4, room number 7B. Just show your warrant card if they ask and try to look professional. Wipe your tears, luv." the DC grinned at Barbara and then hugged her. "It's going to be fine. Do you want me to come with you? Or shall I wait outside?"

"Thank you, Winnie, but you really can go home. You've helped me more than you would believe."

"That's what friends are for, Barb." They hugged again. "I'll wait a bit, ok? Just call me if you need me. Any time."

It was good to have a friend and even more so when you recognise them unexpectedly.

* * *

On quiet feet Barbara went through the corridors towards the other ward. There was nobody at the desk at the moment and three room lights were blinking. The light at the door to room 7B also was on so she knew that the nurse was in there. Barbara deeply breathed before she entered with a whispered "Hello!? Tommy?!"

"You can't come in, Ma'am. Who are you?"

"I'm his... partner." Barbara said. It was not even a complete lie. Fortunately the nurse had not heard her hesitation or had interpreted it as a swallowed sob and so she thought exactly what Barbara had intended with her choice of words.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs Lynley." Unrecognised by the elder nurse Barbara cringed thinking about Helen for a second. "Of course _you_ can come in." She offered a chair and silently went on arranging and checking the IV bags and other tubes and wires around Tommy's limp body. Seeing that Barbara only stared in shock at his pale face she patted her arm. "He'll be fine, love. Since the shot hit an artery he's lost a lot of blood but his arm will heal. He's had so much luck."

* * *

Now Barbara really sobbed. She saw the bandage so close to Tommy's heart. Her quizzical look made the nurse feel obliged to explain more.

"He's in an artificial coma and won't wake up today, but you can stay here for a while. I guess tomorrow morning the doctors will bring him back into consciousness. Just press that button if you need anything." She pushed the chair next to the bed and nodded inviting. "Sit and talk to him. He'll probably hear you." With a last reassuring smile the nurse left Barbara alone with her boss.

Still watching Tommy's dauntingly peaceful face she sat down.

"Hiya." she whispered and almost expected his special smile on his lips. That small smile that was a bit tender and a bit impish. That small soft smile she only ever saw him giving her. Only realising it now that it was his smile for her exclusively Barbara tried to stay calm. There was so much she wanted to tell him but she found no proper words and of course did not expected to be getting an answer so she only watched his face. After a while her eyes wandered across the tubes and wires and to the quietly humming and beeping monitors before she stroked the back of Tommy's hand with her index finger. "You know it was a stupid idea, Sir." she began and hesitated. "Tommy." she added with a weak smile he did not see of course. "You've freaked me out with your silly action."

Eventually Barbara dared to take his right hand that had no cannula attached to it. "I was so afraid I would lose you... I... I wouldn't know what I'd do without you, Sir. ...Tommy." She sighed. A hopeful part of her had expected a reaction but of course there was none.

"I should go on calling you Tommy, shouldn't I?"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The knock was too soft to be heard and Barbara also almost had fallen asleep next to Tommy's bed when the door opened. Because she had expected the nurse coming to shoo her out of here and home she only let go of Tommy's hand when she saw that it was Lady Asherton standing right next to her son's bed. Feeling caught she jumped up from the chair. Embarrassment and guilt was on her face when she stuttered her excuse.

"Oh, umm, Lady Asherton! Hello. Well, good evening, I, err..."

"Sit down, Barbara." Daze mumbled. She smiled concerned but tender. Her eyes looked so much like her son's. "The nurse already has told me Tommy's wife was here. I wondered who that could be but I should have known it was you. Oh, my, how is he?"

She squeezed his fingers for a while but then pulled Barbara's hand back to her son's. With a mother's knowing smile Daze patted the linked hands. The simple gesture looked so much like an approval and Lady Asherton's understanding made Barbara cry again. When she had regained some calm she gave a brief report of the bank robbery, whereof Daze already had seen some news flashes, and quick information about Tommy's state.

"The shot had missed his heart and lung for a good distance but dilacerated an artery and shattered his shoulder bone. They say it will take its time but it will heal and he will be able to use his arm again."

* * *

An unspoken acceptance of the strangely familiar closeness was between mother and friend so Barbara felt good to share the events of the past day and it relaxed her to just listen to somebody speaking. They quietly talked about Dorothy's trip from Cornwall to London, the incident inside the bank and eventually Daze told her why Tommy had that weapon with him.

It was the revolver his great-great-grandfather had bought a long time ago along with six bullets. It had been bought as a protective security for the estate and his newborn daughter but there never had been the need to use it. It even had accompanied one of the Lords throughout WWI but since he had been medical orderly and luckily never brought to the front lines he never had to use it either. So in the end it had never ever been fired at all. Since nowadays Howenstow was secured by modern technology there still was no need of it so Tommy's father already had stored it in a bank safe in London. At the end of this year the little village museum in Nanrunnel would be showing a special exhibition about war and peace in the area and about its sons and daughters who had been in service throughout the centuries so this revolver had been planned to be shown as a piece of peace.

This morning Tommy had picked it up from the bank where it had been stored safely for decades and Daze had wanted to meet him later to bring it to Cornwall on her own. She already had been on the road when Sir Hillier had called. That was why she was already here.

"I guess you won't see the weapon so soon again, I'm sorry." DS Havers lectured. She did not recognise it but to slip into her role as a police woman soothed her. "They... well, _we_ , the police, will have to keep it for a while as a piece of evidence."

Hearing her suddenly speak so professional Daze had to smile. Barbara was a police officer through and through. So much like her son. "Of course, I do understand that. Anyway, we'll have to change the explaining texts for it because now it _is_ used, although it is used for a quite honourable act, I think."

* * *

After a while she added a half laughed question if they probably will give the bullets back to the Ashertons. At least they stopped a bank-robber. Before Barbara was able to answer the door opened and another nurse popped her head in. They had changed shifts.

"And who are you?" she asked not too impolite. Barbara let go of Tommy's hand and got up but before she could introduce herself to the new nurse Lady Asherton already shook that woman's hand.

"Hello, Ms... " A quick glance at the name tag told her the name. "...Cooke. I'm Lady Asherton, his mother. Do you need to see my ID? Wait, I have it here..." Almost without any pause she literally overrun the poor woman in blue scrubs. She introduced the little picture of misery as her son's partner and her same choice of words made Barbara inwardly chuckle despite the strange situation. After a while the nurse left the room again. Daze had made it quite clear that Barbara definitely was allowed to be in Tommy's room. Her vehement support made her cry again. Today her nerves obviously were very raw.

Her mental state was not really getting better when Nkata came back a bit later to see if she was doing well. He brought a small, slightly ruffled bouquet of wet flowers and told her that one of the uniformed colleagues had brought them to the office. The flowers had been found inside the bank lying on the desk Lynley had hidden behind and they obviously were for her. He explained that they had been even more ruffled when he got them and that he also had to wash the smoke bomb dust from them, that was why they were still slightly wet, but unfortunately he had not achieved to clean the card completely.

There still was a blood stain on it but more cleaning would have wiped the text that was written with ink. In Tommy's handwriting it said

* * *

 _Barbara,_  
 _I wish you a happier day!_  
 _Tommy_

* * *

A wave of sobs shook Barbara's body.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

He had foreseen it. Winston had known beforehand that it would disturb her but he still thought it had been the right thing to give the flowers to Barbara on that very day. Together with Lynley's mother he comforted the sobbing woman. Of course he felt sorry for Barbara but it felt good to finally see her not hiding her emotions like she used to.

When Barbara had composed herself the three decided on leaving the hospital. They knew now that Tommy was stable and there was nothing else they could do for him at the moment. And to be honest they all needed something proper to eat and later a good rest. Tommy would sleep at least until the next morning and so should they, especially Barbara, so all three went to a restaurant and had dinner together. At first Winston was a bit shy in Lady Asherton's presence but in the end it became a still nice evening. Daze, she had insisted to be called that way even by the Constable, appeared indeed as the noble lady she was but still she also was a very normal and unpretentious woman. Winston understood that Barbara would easily cope with her.

They stayed together until about ten o'clock then Barbara took a taxi home where she could not find peace for hours. Today so many significant things had happened and it all kept her mind busy before she finally fell into a dreamful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Barbara only called Winnie to tell him she was on her way to the hospital. Very early she had managed to eat two buttered toasts and drink a cup of coffee before her tense nerves pulled her back to Tommy's hospital room. Only with a short break during the medical rounds she just sat at his bed for two hours before Lady Asherton arrived. Later a doctor informed them that Tommy would be woken up earliest in the evening hours and they should distract themselves with something happier than the sight of him lying in his bed.

It was easier said than done. Nonetheless Daze went to his house in Belgravia and Barbara paid a short visit to the office. She tried to do what she had stopped yesterday but there was the DI getting into her mind with every picture she looked at and every moment of that case she tried to write down.

"Winnie, I'm the world's worst police officer." she finally sighed pushing her mouse away. "I should be more professional. I should pull myself together! But no, I'm a nervous wreck! I can't go on working like that. I think I should retire."

"Ah, bollocks!" Winston was seriously shocked. "You're just a bit... personally involved. It's no wonder that you can't concentrate on this as long as he's... well... I mean... in hospital. But you'll see, everything will be fine. Why don't you go shopping and dist-"

"Shopping!" she snorted in reply to his stupid suggestion.

"Or relax in Christchurch Gardens and have a coffee in the sun? I'll pick you up later and we'll have lunch together. Or go jogging. Or better take a nap on his couch. You look as if you had not slept at all tonight." Winnie knew that since after the Thompson case she had the keys to his office.

Thinking it was a good idea that was where she went. The new surroundings in his finally a bit more personally styled working place soothed her and she truly found some sleep with his soothing scent that still hung in the air there. And later after they had lunch together the wonderful Constable did his best to distract her from bad thoughts so the evening came quicker than she had thought.

* * *

They met with Daze in the entrance hall of the hospital and Winnie knew Barbara in good hands so he left for home. At least that's what he said. In fact he went back to the office and did the rest of the work Barbara had not been able to do in her flustered state of mind.

The women were there when the doctor slowly started the waking process with Lynley. Barbara sat on one side and held his intact hand, Daze sat on the other side. Since the monitors would be enough for watching over his safety and the doctors were not needed anymore they were alone in there when Tommy eventually opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was his mother smiling at him in relief. "Mum!" he mumbled.

Feeling the hand on the other side being squeezed he slowly turned his head. His eyes lit up. "Barb! Yo' 'ere!" His voice was slurry from all the painkillers in his blood streams. His eyes fell shut again and he kept on sleeping for another while.

When his eyes opened again both women still were crying a few tears of happiness but Barbara could not help but call him an idiot and a bloody fool to put himself in such a danger. It really could have ended worse. Tommy just grinned weakly. She was right. He nodded.

"Yah. You're o'righ'." he murmured. " 'm a fool 'n lo'."

* * *

Daze actually giggled. Of course there had been nervous tension to be released but these two really were quite a couple. She wiped another tear away. Tommy was waking up from a coma and Barbara, the entire time a nervous mess fearing for his life, had nothing else to do but chide him straight away. They should kiss and be happy, she thought. For her Tommy's words had sounded as if he had said 'I'm a fool in love'. This was exactly what Barbara had heard too but she never would allow herself to trust her ears. Nonetheless her face flushed and she averted her eyes.

* * *

There was still enough sedative in his system so Tommy did not yet wake up completely. He just laid there dozing off from time to time. After Daze and Barbara had talked about this and that, the weather, weapon and the coming exhibition in Nanrunnel, trying to involve him, a nurse told them it would be better to give him some more proper rest and real sleep. She was right so they heeded her advise and went home.

It became a very nice evening at Tommy's house in Belgravia. Daze told Barbara a few stories from Tommy's childhood and Barbara gave his mother a nice insight in his life as a police detective. Many barriers fell that day and many prejudices were eliminated on both sides.

"I really would not want you to leave his side, Barbara." Daze confessed when the taxi picked Barbara up to bring her home. "He's always talked a lot about you when he eventually had spent a few hours at Howenstow."

Barbara could not answer. There was a huge lump in her throat. She had not planned on giving up their friendship or leaving Tommy nor had she planned on spending her life with him although she knew she would. But it was not her decision alone and there still were so many fears and doubts and contras in her head. For the moment Barbara was glad that Tommy was alive and that was all that mattered.

The rest, whatever that was, would enfold in the future.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

The other day started with an emergency call from Chief Super Intendant Cartland. Barbara was put on a case she should lead on her own. Sir Hillier had insisted on it, Cartland confessed and he was quick to tell her that he was not happy with that decision. Everybody knew that he had no high opinion of Detective Sergeant Havers' qualifications.

For completely other reasons Barbara was not happy either. She did not want to run around investigating in another murder when she had to sit at Tommy's bedside and finally stop orbiting around that kiss only in her mind. They had to unravel what it was and what it meant for them but when she had called the Commissioner asking for a few more days off he had told her that they needed her at work and that she was not the DI's wife. Teeth-gnashingly Barbara had to accept that.

The effect of her preoccupation with the crime throughout the day instead was that she was distracted from her worries about Tommy and everything that had come to surface with and after their kiss. Towards Winston who was her right-hand man now she even admitted that it also felt good to be in charge of something and to be responsible for the investigation. She silently confessed that she was afraid not to meet Hillier's expectations because she knew this was her test. She knew that she never would be able to meet Cartland's strange expectations but Hillier obviously still thinks she would make it and this looked as if he only wanted to know if she really was worth an overdue promotion. Barbara knew he would be observing her every move in that case. It was just a bad timing.

* * *

Around noon she called Daze to hear from her boss. She learned that after he had heard of her own case and had voiced his delight one of his next questions was about the bank-robber's state. "Can you believe that, Winnie?" Barbara rolled her eyes. "He's just up from a coma because he was shot and all he wants to know is if that arsehole is still alive!"

Winston chuckled but kept his thoughts to himself. Lynley had always been and still was a man who wanted a just punishment for criminals and not his own revenge and at least that one of those criminals would die by a bullet shot from his gun. Luckily that bank-robber in fact was still alive and only a bit more severely wounded than the DI.

Late in the evening Barbara finally had the chance to call it a day. She closed down her computer and drove straight to the hospital but Tommy already was asleep so she just sat there at his bed for a while before a nurse woke her up and sent her home.

* * *

It was lunchtime already when Barbara found some time to pay another visit the next day. Tommy, meanwhile brought into another room and freed from most of the wires, sat upright in his bed and was eating a sandwich with his right hand. His mother was there too so they had no real chance to talk in private. Almost hiding it half under the blanket they sheepishly held hands after Barbara had accidentally brushed his on the injured side and they exchanged a few shy looks. Unfortunately a nurse came in when Daze was leaving 'to get them some coffee' so they did not talk at all in those minutes too and when that nurse finally turned to leave Barbara's phone rang.

"Sorry, I'm on a major case." she defended the angry look from the hospital staff. "Yes, Thwaites, do you have the lists?"

* * *

Barbara ignored Tommy's narrowed eyes and listened to the new developments. It did not sound good for Lynley's ears. He watched his Sergeant coming close to his bed after the nurse had left the room again. She ended the call and with an apologetic smile she bowed down to him saying that she had to hurry and she would see him tomorrow but before she finally recognised that she was about to give him a good bye kiss the door opened and Winston came in. She jerked up but Tommy was able to keep her hand in his and he quickly gave its back a soft kiss. His face was a broad smile. It was obvious that he had felt she almost was giving him a kiss. He definitely appreciated it. Blushing Barbara smiled back but then turned her face to Winston now standing next to his bed.

"Hello, Sir! Good to see you so well again!" he said completely aware that he had disturbed something important. He could kick himself. "Sorry, Barb, I'm here to pick you up. Rowan has left his house and he has taken the dog, the car and his little sister. I'm afraid we have to leave quick."

* * *

The Constable gave her more new information and Barbara made two phone calls delegating tasks for her team. She was so engrossed that she did not even recognise that the men were talking about her.

"She's completely in her element." Tommy marvelled without taking his eyes from her.

"She's going to make it, Sir." Winnie winked at his boss. "Sooner than you know."

"If I don't pay attention she's sitting at my desk, I believe."

"Oh, she already does." This was the biggest smirk Lynley ever had seen on his Constable's face.

"Alright, Winnie. Let's go!" Barbara had ended the last call. "Will be a long night tonight. I'm afraid I won't come back today."

"See you tomorrow, then." Lynley sighed. "Good luck!"

* * *

Meanwhile Daze had returned so the room was almost crowded. Sheepishly Barbara just squeezed Tommy's hand for goodbye and quickly fled the room. Everything in her body had screamed to give him a kiss but something made her hesitate to do it in front of the others.

His proud gaze had followed her until she had closed the door. Daze had seen it and it made her smile knowingly. Winnie had seen it too and unlike Daze he had to mention it so a few minutes later a text message arrived on Barbara's mobile.

 _He's completely smitten seeing you so good at work._

"Winnie, I'm sitting here. You can talk to me." Barbara blushed but her eyes did not leave the road in front of the car. "And: bollocks!" She grinned nonetheless.

"Ma'am, you weren't supposed to read on your mobile whilst driving." Winston laughed. "And: yes, he is. And so am I, if I may say so."

Barbara only gave a grunting sound but still grinned. In fact she really enjoyed all this. If only there would be more private time with Tommy.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

What she did not enjoy at all was the following night sitting in a car half of the time and waiting for something to happen in the observed house and being completely tired the next day. The fact that she merely found the time to regularly visit Tommy was not exactly edifying either. And as bad chance would have it they never were alone in those rare moments. She did not hear him arguing with his mother that he should be brought home and she did not know that out of pure boredom and discontentment he was unfairly mad with the poor nurses and the doctors. After three of those days they had enough of his moods (or an understanding... ah, well, probably not) and he finally was allowed to go home. He was stable, the healing process of the gunshot wound was going pretty well and the bones were fixed with titanium nails and so he left the hospital. His mother had been taught how to help him change the bandage and in a brief phone call Barbara had agreed on coming to his house the next evening. Daze would have to return to Howenstow soon but Barbara would be there for him.

Inwardly Daze laughed about how both Tommy and Barbara independently acted as if it was no big deal. She knew from the shy and longing and hesitantly yearning looks and the hidden gentle touches they exchanged the entire time when Barbara had found some five minutes time to drop by that there was something even bigger tenderly creeping to the surface.

* * *

She still had no luck yet. When Barbara arrived the other evening after a long day of driving through London and having team meetings at work Tommy already was asleep. It had turned too late before she finally could leave the office. He already had taken a few more heavy painkillers for the night and would not wake up until tomorrow so she just had a short chat with Daze and then went home again. Daze of course felt entirely sorry for both.

* * *

On the next sunny day though everything went easy. At ten in the morning Barbara and Winston had found the boy and his sister, both safely hidden in his father's hunting lodge. They were able to arrest the kidnapper in the docks at eleven and had his admission on tape at about twelve.

"Well, that was smooth." Barbara sighed and closed the door to the interview room. "Now up for the paperwork and tonight we're having a pi- hey!"

Ignoring her words Winston had turned her towards the exit and gave her a gentle push. "Now out here for your Tommy, Barb. And tonight we're definitely _not_ having a pint, Ma'am."

"Winnie, there are things to be done and-"

"Barb, you are now in the happy position of delegating the paperwork to _your team_." A cheeky grin showed up on the Constable's face. "And I am here to oversee it so maybe one day they would acknowledge my work too and give me my next pips. But _you_ have better things to do. And if the Chief-"

"Nkata, I can't simply go and leave you with-"

"Shut up, Havers!" Nkata finally pushed her hand bag into Barbara's arms. "And get out of my sight! Chop-chop! He's waiting for you and with all due respect, _Ma'am-"_

"Stop that, Winston!" Barbara could not help but laugh but undisturbed he went on.

"-you are _so_ longing to see him for more than just five minutes that you actually wouldn't be of great help here."

Barbara finally gave in. "I owe you something, Winnie!" she said when she turned in the doorway.

"Something huge! Now off you go!"

* * *

With a little detour to the evidence room where she picked up the cleared off Asherton heritage in its beautiful box Barbara left work. She quickly had a shower at home and then drove to Belgravia. Daze opened the door.

"Oh, Barbara, nice to see you. I didn't expect you so early today. I was having a coffee but you could join me." With a grand gesture she let her in and received the wooden box with the revolver.

Barbara explained that she had not yet been able to get back the bullets but later when that case would be closed and the robber sits in jail - she had no doubt that was where he would end for a very long time - she probably would get those too and maybe also the one that was in Tommy's shoulder. "At least I've brought you some photographs that are allowed to be shown in public."

Daze was happy about how Barbara so naturally got involved with businesses concerning the Asherton family. She hoped that the thing that was developing between her son and the down-to-earth woman from London would be worked out into something special that would last for the rest of their lifetime. Her thoughtful expression must have looked suspicious because Barbara's face suddenly frowned.

* * *

"Has something happened?" she fearfully asked.

"Oh, good Lord, no." Daze laughed and she turned to go into the living room. Barbara followed. "He's just taking a nap. He had done some light exercises with his arm today and had to take some painkillers afterwards but I'm sure he'll be up soon. Shall I call him?"

"No, no. Let him sleep." Uninvited Barbara sat down on the sofa. She had sat here so many times working with her boss so she had not spent a single thought at Daze being the host for the moment. Formal decorum probably would have dictated she waited for being asked to sit. The elder woman recognised that too and smiled. Yes, she would be the brazen and unceremonious counterpart to her starched son. Barbara would be a very refreshing Lady A.

For half an hour they sat there animatedly talking about the coming exhibition in Nanrunnel. The weapon and the photographs of the bullets together with the story behind it probably would become the main sensation. Maybe they also could get the bullets in time and put them on display.

When some sounds were heard from the upper floor they both did not have to wait long before Tommy emerged in the doorway.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

His sloppy and sleepy appearance in jogging pants and a huge jumper in which he could hide his bandaged arm fixed against his chest made Barbara grin.

"You look quite like a tramp, Sir." she laughed and before he could add his usual plea to his furrowed brows she went on more gentle. "Hello, Tommy. How are you?"

She had done it a few times in the past days but addressing him with his given name still felt ticklingly unfamiliar. For both. And for Daze. His mother had heard the hint in her voice telling him that she would be here for more than just a moment. This was the promise of an entire evening. Tommy's face lit up not only at the sound but also at her words. He still enjoyed her hesitant and thereby so tender voice calling him Tommy. His eyes caressed her face and Barbara softly smiled back at him. Daze felt superfluous.

"I actually do feel like a tramp after he had jumped into a running train." he admitted. "Although I finally have showered."

* * *

There still was some space between them when he sat down next to Barbara, making laboriously moaning sounds like an old man. He pitied Barbara and she softly massaged his good shoulder for a short moment until she recognised what she did. Daze saw how they looked at each other again and searched for an excuse to leave them alone right now. She almost got up and left the room when her son explained that during sleep he had disarranged the bandage because it obviously was not put on properly after the shower and now his shoulder even hurts a bit more than before. An anxious look from Barbara pleading for not being left alone met her eyes so Daze stayed. Barbara looked like she still needed a few more moments before she would be ready to face him so privately, let alone help him bandaging his shoulder, touching him so intimately.

"I've offered my help, Tommy." Daze reproached him as soft as only a loving mother could. "But you've said you would manage it on your own. Stubborn boy."

"Yes, mother, I'm sorry." he groaned. "You were right. Now could you just-"

"Oh, gosh, I'm late!" Daze interrupted him. Tommy briefly had caressed Barbara's hand and this expressed to his mother that he definitely wanted to be alone with her. Daze had clearly understood that hint. "I have an appointment with Dickinson and still some things to prepare. If you'd please excuse me."

* * *

Finally there was no way Barbara could avoid being alone with Tommy anymore. A part of her still had tried it but deep inside she knew there was something to talk about with him and although she partly feared it she definitely wanted that confrontation. They already had overstepped a huge border and now they had to work out how things should go on from here. During all those days when he had recovered from his shot and the artificial coma and while she had been busy with her first own case they only had been alone for a few moments so they only had exchanged a few quiet words about him being proud of her new role at work, even if it only was some sort of deputyship at the moment, and about her being concerned of his well-being. She had not even really chided him anymore for his stupidity inside the bank and Tommy seriously hoped she would not do it any time again.

Another part of Barbara simply wanted to snuggle into his chest and eventually exchange a few kisses. Maybe that was quite near now. She also feared it. It made her completely nervous as if she was a school girl.

* * *

"Could you help me put a new bandage on?" Suddenly there was an electrically sizzling thrill of anticipation between them as well as a huge portion of embarrassment so his mother quickly hurried out of the room. She had not lied with the appointment and she was glad she could finally get out of their way. It was about time they were alone for more than a few minutes.

"Of course, yes." Barbara quietly said but both kept sitting.

"Are you on call?" Tommy asked with clear hope in his voice that she would not be.

"No." The hint of a blush crept onto her face. She also had heard the eager expectancy in his voice that she would stay longer today. Maybe even for the night. She blushed a bit more when she realised she would love to stay until breakfast time.

* * *

"That's good." he said and leaned over to her. She did not retreat. "That bandage is a complicated thing, you know, and it will take its time to put it on properly." For a short moment Barbara was disappointed that he only was thinking about his injury but then he came another bit closer. His voice turned another bit softer. "And we both know that we have to... talk about something."

His lips only were an inch apart from hers and she still did not move away. The only shortly lasting but tender kiss he gave her felt like heaven. "About us, that is."

Before he squeezed it now Barbara had not recognised that he had taken her hand.

"Here?" she croaked.

"In my bedroom." Tommy also had to clear his throat. He did not know how sultry he could sound and the nervous flicker in Barbara's eyes made him add with a much more neutral voice that he would not want his expensive lounge being smeared with medicine and his bedroom was so much better for being nursed.

* * *

Outside in the hall Daze suppressed a chuckle and asked herself if they knew how ambiguous they sounded.

"You lead the way." Barbara said and Daze suddenly blushed before she hurried to the guest room to mind her own business. "I'll bring the coffee cups to the kitchen and follow."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Life asked for attention. But well, here we go again...

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Although he knew it was quite unusual for her to put away the dishes straight after using them Tommy had known he would not be able to keep her from doing it now and stall some time this way, so he already was upstairs sitting on his bed in nothing but his boxers and almost had finished removing the old bandage when Barbara entered the room. By the sight of him half naked she left the door open, just to be safe. Slowly she approached him and her eyes widened in shock.

"Dear me! Tommy! It looks horrible!" Blue, green, violet and purple bruises were strewn around the dark red suture where the bullet had hit him.

"Eleven stitches." he weakly smiled. "Plus some titanium fixed to the bones."

Straightening his back he held out the tube with the soothing healing ointment to her so she came closer. Tentatively she added the cool paste around the wound. Her face looked concentrated and Tommy loved to watch it but after a while his eyes fell shut. He completely relaxed under her hands. He simply revelled in the feel of of her fingers on his skin. Deep in thoughts she had bent a leg and supported herself with a knee on the bed next to him thus hovering just a tiny bit above him. Both felt the warmth of the other radiating between their bodies.

* * *

"What exactly were you thinking when you got up and played the hero?" she muttered.

"I was thinking that someone had to, Barbara. He had been aiming his gun at the baby."

That was in fact a good reason so Barbara went silent again. "I'm very proud of you." she only mumbled.

Diligently she started putting the bandage around his shoulder and chest. Tommy helped her as best as he could. It was a bit funny, a bit embarrassing and a huge bit enjoyable. Her fingers were delicately brushing his chest and his hairs stood on end. A few of her accidental touches were definitely on purpose so he knew that Barbara was enjoying it too.

* * *

"I'm very proud of _you_." he eventually admitted. "You did solve that case Hillier gave you, didn't you?"

"Yah, we did. You have a great team. Help me lift your arm please."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay... Mh, that's better... It was yours. I mean, the team - it was yours."

"Well, you've trained it."

"You've led them."

"Bollocks."

Now Tommy earnestly looked into her eyes. "Barbara, don't play it down. You'd be a great Inspector."

For a second she looked at him, thinking if that was what she wanted in her career. Partly she still was afraid of being in charge, although it had been great during the previous days, but mainly she would not want stop working with Tommy. "We'll see."

"So you'll accept the promotion?"

"We'll see."

* * *

Another moment of silence turned up. Meanwhile Barbara only caressed his shoulder. Her eyes were fixed on a small thread of the bandage but did not really look at it. Her thoughts orbited that kiss after the shoot out.

"I've meant it by heart, Barbara. It wasn't only adrenaline driven." Her shocked and at the same time very pleased eyes told Tommy that she had been thinking about the same he had. He placed a hand on her waist and softly stroked her. "Inside the bank when I was sitting there I was almost constantly thinking of you."

In quiet words he told her that he also had been thinking about her a lot when he was in Cornwall and how happy he was when he finally had returned to London and had been able to see her almost every day again. He also explained that he had not been thinking about her that way until he was lying in the pool of blood from the dead service man and hearing the bank robber behind the desk. He had not even thought about it that way when he had bought the flowers in the morning. "But suddenly I realised I am in love with you, Barbara."

She stopped moving. "Deeply so." Tommy added.

* * *

"Mh." With her typical uncertainty Barbara shrugged and tried a smile. "I... I feel... I've realised what my feelings for you are when Winnie had brought me to the hospital you were in surgery at. He simply asked and I simply named it." she confessed.

"And that is?" He would have put his other hand on her waist too and pull her into his chest if he would have been able to move his left arm. But for now he only increased his grip on that one side.

"Well, I... I deeply care for you. I've really feared you could lose your life. I've feared I could lose _you_ and I probably would not have wanted to go on without you."

"Because?" His voice was low. Tommy wanted her to say it now. It was not too early for it and he longed to hear it. Because life is precious and sometimes ends too quick.

"Because I- " Barbara still hesitated and chewed on the inside of her cheeks. She knew what he wanted to hear. She knew what she wanted to say. She deeply sighed. Her voice was quiet now and turned even more tender with every halting word. "Because... I'd miss you... every day of my lonely life. Because... I think I... I love you too."

They shared a deeply loving and pensive look. Neither of them dared to move so that sweet moment would not be destroyed so soon. Somehow out of the blue the vision of Barbara sprang into his mind. Lying on the ground with a big nasty red stain on her jumper getting bigger and bigger.

"Now you know how I felt when you've been hit by the lead back in time." he said into the tensed atmosphere with a lopsided smile.

"Well, at least you weren't..." Barbara almost had said 'weren't in love with me' but that certain sadness in his eyes made her stop and furrow her brows in disbelief. "Then already?"

He nodded. "A huge part of me already was, yes, I think so. At least in retrospective."

* * *

In a sudden moment of braveness Barbara bent down to him and placed her lips on his. She only had intended to make it a brief contact but when he prolonged the contact by following her leaving lips with his it turned into a longer kiss and when he snaked his good arm completely around her to pull her closer she gave in and finally sat down on his lap.

"Oh." she immediately breathed onto his lips and felt her face starting to burn. She had not expected to feel _this_.

"That's what you do to me." It sounded like a half-hearted apology from Tommy. He only had his boxers on and Barbara felt _exactly_ how much he wanted her. Bringing a bit more space between their faces she could see his burning as hot as hers. "If you don't mind I won't apologise for it." he whispered. "Honestly I have to admit that I think it's not exactly unpleasant."

Barbara nervously chuckled. His pleading look made her heart jump in joy and her insides tickle expectantly so she closed her eyes and the distance to his face again and kissed him softly. They had stepped over another invisible border and suddenly everything seemed easier now. "It's all but unpleasant, Sir." she murmured onto his lips.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** This next chapter has an evil twin; there's an alternative chapter. Although you still may find some... _scenes_... this here is only for those who don't appreciate the more adult stuff.

Any _where_ ;-) enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Tommy, I'm on my-" Daze stopped dead in her tracks and then breathed "Oh. Oh, heavens!" putting her fingers over her gaping mouth. She knew they would develop _something_ sooner or later but she had thought they would wait with it until she would have left for her appointment. Since the door to her son's bedroom also had been wide open she had not hesitated to simply walk in.

But they had not recognised her anyway. Their encounter had turned into a long placid exchange of tender kisses, caresses and whispered words of love. For a few seconds Tommy's mother simply stood at the door and enjoyed watching him sharing adorably sweet kisses with Barbara. He sat on his bed and she was sitting in his lap, halfway on the mattress, her arms looped around him and caressing his nape and shoulders, lightly touching his cheek with her fingertips or fiercely digging them into the hair in the back of his head. And Tommy had his intact arm around her waist, her shirt was already pulled up a bit and his fingers tickled her naked skin, digging into her soft flesh from time to time. Of course his other arm unfortunately had been properly fixed against his chest and was immobilised.

* * *

Daze smiled. It was about time that the two of them realised they were to be one. They exchanged tender and desirous kisses and had forgotten about the world around them while they learned how their kisses felt. The sweet curiously excited hesitancy on both sides was clearly visible. Their mouths were open and - not perfectly matching but perfect in its tender will to find unison - they softly bit and gently sucked at each other's lips, letting their tongues fight outside and then deep inside again. Eventually they stopped for getting some air but their eyes stayed shut, their faces stayed close, with foreheads softly bumping and noses caressing. Both breathed slow and heavy and only the small sounds of their kisses were heard in the otherwise silent room.

Then suddenly Daze blushed, ashamed when she realised she was witnessing one of their first most private moments, so she quickly, but as silent as she had come in, retreated. Of course she closed the door.

* * *

They had shared a whole series of slow and thrillingly languid kisses before they looked at each other again.

"Barbara!" Tommy smiled contentedly and indulged in another deep kiss. "I want to feel all of you!" he breathed and felt her face starting to burn hot against his. From the irritation in his eyes Barbara could tell he was slightly surprised by his words himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said this so blunt. But... I think you already feel... what I... umm... have in mind and honestly you've done nothing to... stop things... well... developing."

Barbara had definitely not sat in his lap without a movement. In fact she had moved herself against this promising bulge very unashamed.

"I... I think I was... distracted... by that... kiss."

"We could go on kissing... but you should stop..." He frowned. "This is stupid! Oh, that bloody arm!"

"It's okay, Tommy, and you're not kissing with your arm."

They shared a grin and another hot kiss before they broke apart breathless.

"I don't need my arm for a few things, Barbara." While he wriggled provocatively against her his naughty grin made Barbara blush deeply. Then his expression went serious. "Please get undressed, Barbara!"

* * *

"What?!"

"If I'd have both of my arms I would have done it on my own. I would have started with pulling up the cloth and when I've heard no objections and felt no signs of resistance I would have freed you from your shirt completely. I would have worked hard with the clasp of your bra." Softly he had pulled her closer to him and with every piece of clothing he imaginary got off he kissed her throat, her chin, her earlobes or her neck. "I slowly would have opened the zipper of your jeans, pushed you just an inch away from me so I could pull them down, gently caressing your knees and thighs and the inner sides of your thighs before I would free you from your knickers. I would be undressed until then without you noticing how but before I'd-"

Barbara's moan interrupted him. She had let her head fall back and given him free access to her throat but his quiet words and the mental image of him doing exactly what he was talking about made her forget herself. Then she stiffened and blushed but it did not stop Tommy from whispering something completely naughty against the skin above the collar of her shirt.

It had the desired effect.

"I'd love to feel your skin on mine, Barbara. Please undress."

The desirous look in his eyes made Barbara surrender completely, still she hesitated.

* * *

"This is a bit awkward, Barbara, I know that," Tommy whispered. "and I had not wanted it to be that way. I had not even planned it to happen now. I have not planned it at all. Thought about it, yes, but not planned... But if I were able to use both my arms I would have gently manoeuvred us there. Please undress for me and let me make love to you."

Barbara got up. Of course she still had fears, fears of not matching his expectations, fears of being too inexperienced, fears of failure, not to mention of what would be after it, but her body had other things in mind. She tried to swallow down her embarrassment.

"Indeed it's awkward." she nervously giggled when she pulled off her shirt. She had wanted to make it as quick as possible but Tommy stopped her.

"Take your time." he croaked.

* * *

...

* * *

After their minutes-long kissing before it was in fact not much time later when both finally laid on his bed, exhausted but happy. His deep groan still echoed in her ears and her crying out his name still lingered in his, even though they laid still and silent for a few moments afterwards, sharing more of those slow kisses it all had begun with. Their hearts were beating fast for quite a while and their breathing was elaborate.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Being pushed away a bit and tenderly watched Barbara blushed. Her relaxed satisfaction turned into a few nervous laughs which died immediately when she saw Tommy ineffectively hiding that he squirmed.

"Does it hurt?!" she asked concerned and Tommy only nodded with eyes closed firmly now. After their erotic work-out the pain had returned with double force. She should have cared more that he was injured, she reproached herself. She vaguely remembered that she dug her fingers into his shoulders during the most heated moments.

Ignoring her nudity Barbara quickly got up from Tommy's lap and helped him to find a better position on the bed. He groaned again, in pain this time, and laid back into his pillows. Then he grunted a nasty curse.

"Oh, I should've known..." he hissed through clenched teeth and visibly tried to relax his muscles. "That was a bad idea..."

"Aha?" Her usual self-doubts tried to surface.

"No, not that!" Tommy answered almost angry. He elicited another pain-filled groan while he wriggled into another position. Although Barbara thought she knew what he had meant and that he probably was not aiming his anger against her she briefly hesitated before she gave him the glass of water to swallow down another painkiller that had laid on his night table. Tommy finally opened his eyes again and looked at her with a half painful and half loving smile.

"Come lie down next to me, Barbara. You know exactly what I've meant. Oh, good grief, that's a bloody pain." He groaned again but still he placed his right arm around Barbara's shoulders. She had put the duvet over their bodies and now was tentatively snuggling into his intact side. Feeling his skin on hers and being able to press herself against him was strangely marvellous and sweetly unfamiliar at the same time. "Ah, but _this_ feels good." he sighed.

* * *

"It does." she whispered and hid her face into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Tommy murmured. "I thought it was better by now."

" _I'm_ sorry, Tommy. I should have stopped-"

"Sh!" He nudged her shoulders. "It was my own fault."

"Still I should have cared more."

Tommy turned his face to her and searched her lips to give her a reassuring kiss. "We both have been oblivious to all but us, I think. And you've cared more than I had expected... so soon. But, believe me, I never would want that it had not happened."

They let their heads bump and stayed silent for a while. "I absolutely don't regret it. Do you?" There was so much uncertainty in his voice. Barbara never had expected any.

"Not at all." she breathed onto his lips and bravely gave him a deep kiss before they relaxed into the mattress. While she listened to his still a bit forced breathing they slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

It was still dark in the whole house because she only had turned on the lights in the kitchen. She was standing in front of the open fridge and searched for a quick bite and a huge gulp of lemonade when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, I thought you'd sleep lon... ger... Ma'am..." Barbara blushed. She only had put on her knickers and one of his blue business shirts that had hung over a chair before she had gone to the kitchen. Tommy still had been asleep which was no wonder after he had taken one more of those heavier painkillers. Carefully she had peeled herself from his embrace and had left him lying in his bed. She had been hungry. Smiling and humming she had roamed the fridge, slowly turning around and finally recognising that it was not Tommy but his mother. Her voice had turned lower and slower and in the end she felt obliged to address her formal.

First Daze only looked at her, shocked in a way but not too much, and then she turned, lightly smiling, slightly blushing, and filled the kettle with some water just so she was doing something. She cleared her throat and wanted to apologize but the barefoot woman was quicker. "Oh, god, that's so clichéd." Barbara croaked bumping backwards against the kitchen worktop. She wanted to die on the spot. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no, don't be, Barbara." Daze turned to Barbara. With amazement she recognised that Barbara's fingers were combing through her hair almost exactly the way her son used to do it. Years of working together so closely like they had always left their marks on the other's behaviour. "I think you definitely have more rights to be here and to run around in leisure clothes, so there's nothing you have to excuse. Different to me. I really should start using the doorbell instead of my keys to his house. Or at least make myself noticed when I enter the house. _I_ am sorry."

* * *

Thankfully the open door alarm of the fridge disturbed the following awkward silence. With a nervous laugh Barbara picked a can of San Pellegrino lemonade and closed the door.

Daze harrumphed again and smiled apologetically.

"He's-"

"I'll be-"

They had started to speak at the same time which made them both laugh embarrassed. "You first." Daze said.

"I just wanted to say that he's fast asleep. He's taken one of the heavy pills, he's had a severe pain." Her face turned even redder than before because she knew why. Daze also could very well imagine how that could have happened.

"So he'll be sleeping until tomorrow morning I suppose. Will you stay here?"

"Umm, well, I..."

"I was... I mean, I'll be gone tomorrow, and tonight I could... perhaps I'll check in at...?" After a short pause Lady Asherton inhaled. "Ah, bollocks, Barbara. There's no point in beating about the bush. We're grown up girls, aren't we?"

"Well, yes, I suppose." Barbara swallowed down the sour lemonade and showed a lopsided grin.

"I should leave you both alone." Dorothy said straight ahead. "In fact I already should've be gone after we've had that coffee. It's obvious that you won't use the guest room but please don't hesitate to be honest and kick me out of here. I can as well sleep in the hotel."

"No need for that, Daze. I think I should get home anyway and... maybe get me my overnight bag. On the other hand you said he'd be sleeping through until tomorrow so we probably... I'll probably better stay at home, have some proper dinner and a good sleep and then return tomorrow morning."

"Mh, good. But only if that's your true wish, Barbara. The offer still stands." The kettle clicked and Daze made a cup of tea. They cleared without words that Barbara did not want one. Silently they sat down at the kitchen table. Barbara had the feeling that a disconcerting mother and girlfriend conversation was coming along but fortunately nothing like that happened. After rummaging in her bag Daze shoved some keys across the table.

* * *

Barbara's face went pale. She knew where Tommy had stored his emergency keys in his office, he had told her, but this here was completely different. This was so much more. Usually you get the keys to your lover's home by him and not by his mother. This alone was a great but strange gesture. But getting the keys usually only happens after you have spent a bit more time being together. A bit more time like in a few months. Now was a bit early.

"I know it is a bit strange that _I_ do it and you may think it's a bit too early for offering you his keys but a) I know my son would approve of that and b) given the strange circumstances... he would need someone to look after him when I have to go home tomorrow - well, and in general I sometimes think. But I expect to be gone before you'd arrive here in the morning." Daze sighed. "I have another and horribly early appointment in Exeter so I plan to be on the road at seven in the morning and I guess Tommy will be still asleep. Feel free to just come in without knocking."

"Daze, I..." Barbara swallowed. "Actually I don't know what to say. I mean... I'll give them back when he's-"

Light laughter interrupted her. "Oh, my dear Barbara, I know you won't have to. Even when he's recovered." Her expression turned more serious. "Believe me."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning when Barbara got up again. It had been a good decision to drive home and pick up some takeaway food on the way to silence her roaring stomach. But now, here, in her small flat, in her small bed, alone, she could not sleep any longer and actually did not want to have another weird dream about a strange future with Tommy so she got up, showered once again and drove to Belgravia. It took her a few moments with his keys in her hands hovering in front of the keyhole before her heart beat finally had slowed down again and she could open the door. Inside the house it was silent. For a brief moment she wondered why Tommy had no Butler anymore but that probably had been Helen's influence. She understood that - she would not want to have one around either.

For about ten minutes Barbara sat at the kitchen table where a few hours ago she had talked with Daze. She was blindly staring at the fridge magnet she once had given Tommy after a difficult case they solved. It was a bulldog with a Bobby hat and it was the only magnet on that door. It even held no note or postcard. It was just sticking to it, reminding him of his sergeant every morning. With that thought that put a smile on Barbara's face, she grabbed her overnight bag and quietly climbed the stairs. Without making too many sounds she sneaked into Tommy's room, put on her sleeping shirt and climbed into bed next to him. He did not stir so Barbara could be sure she had not disturbed his sleep. His personal scent, now so very close, surrounded her completely, mixed with the sharp smell of the medical cream on his wound. The latter was drowned out when she moved her nose another bit closer to his neck. Within a minute she was fast asleep.

No dreams disturbed her this time.

* * *

A quick glance at the alarm clock on the night table told him it was 5:15 am. The pain was gone for the moment and he had a breathing woman adorably snuggling into his side. It could be worse, he thought.

When Tommy had woken up he had been slightly surprised to see Barbara here. In the night he had had to get up once and he had seen that she was not there anymore. Plus all her clothes had been gone. Half being afraid that she finally regretted their evening he had gone back to bed. To his relief his fears obviously had been completely unnecessary.

Carefully he now turned towards Barbara. Due to his injuries he could only caress her nape with his right arm lying under her head. He would have loved to pull her closer and nuzzle into her hair. Tommy indulged in her scent that was surrounding him. It soothed him and told him she was there. Barbara was there for him physically and mentally, he knew it now for sure, and he quietly whispered a vow into her ear that he would never leave her and that he will love her forever and stay with her as long as she would endure his poncy presence, as long as she would bear his stubbornness and his snobbish manners.

"Hmmm?" Barbara mumbled. "Stubbornish manners?" She yawned.

"Snobbish. Yes. Me. Good morning my love." Soft sleepy lips answered his kiss before she opened her eyes.

"You've worked hard on you lately, Tommy. You're not so excessively snobbish like you used to be. Just that tad less to finally bear it." she tenderly joked and stifled another yawn. "Gosh, what's the time?"

"I didn't want to wake you up. It's five twenty-something. When did you plan on getting up for work?"

"Six." Barbara yawned again and then opened her eyes completely to look at Tommy. He laid there with ruffled hair, stubble on his chin, small tired eyes and a tender, lovestruck smile. Her mind tried to process all that had happened yesterday evening but it really was a bit too much and so happiness overwhelmed her. She had to suppress a sob.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked truly concerned.

"Nothing." A tear rolled onto the pillow. "Absolutely nothing. I..." Barbara inhaled deeply and looked into his eyes with such a soft and happy expression that he knew exactly what she did not say in words. Softly she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too." he said and they kissed again. Deeper this time and much more promising. "I want to make love with you again." Tommy mumbled and pressed his hip against hers between more kisses. Barbara softly moaned.

"Tommy, we shouldn't. With that bullet wound you only-" His lips silenced her but he could not do what he really wanted with his arm in that bandage so he turned onto his back without pulling her with him.

"I don't care about that stupid wound. I could lie on my back..." With a sultry tone in his voice Tommy whispered what she could do. Barbara blushed but he went on. "We could make love like we did yesterday."

"No." she said husky. "First of all you would be hurt again afterwards and second I... I'm not used to..."

"Hm?"

"I don't know how to... I'm not as skilled as you think. You know I-"

Tommy had turned back onto his side and kissed her. Then he lightly chuckled. "Well, you didn't appear overly _un_ skilled when you've had your way with me yesterday."

Barbara's face burned red hot and she averted her eyes. "I only followed my feelings. I didn't _think_ yesterday."

"That's what it's about, my sweet."

* * *

Their following kiss was interrupted by her mobile quietly beeping its alarm for her to get up. Barbara cursed. "See? Third: I have to get up and that's better for my reputation at work and multiple times better for your healing process." The door of the guest bathroom could be heard. "And fourth..." Barbara started to whisper. "your mother is out there."

Ignoring his naughty grin she quickly hopped out of the bed, rummaged in her overnight bag to collect her toiletries and vanished in his en-suite bathroom. She returned after he had heard the flushing of the toilet to tell him he could use it now. His raised eyebrow that said he was amazed how fast she had been was answered with a laughed snort and the reply that she did not want to be disturbed when she was finishing the rest of her morning routine.

"Well, we could share the shower." Tommy suggested when he went past her. Then he stopped, turned and coming back he pulled her into a one-arm hug pressing his body into hers. Barbara gasped. He was still naked and it was obvious what else he had in mind. They shared a passionate kiss but he could ignore the rising pain in his shoulder only for a few moments. Between hot kisses against her throat and neck and shoulder he cursed and whispered "Oh, heavens, when this stupid wound finally has healed I'm going to make love to you like nobody ever has loved you before. For the rest of our life. Here, in the bathroom-"

"Tommy!" Barbara blushed again.

"...in the kitchen..." Now Barbara nervously giggled.

"...on the balcony with the fantastic garden view in front of our eyes..."

"Mmmh..." Now her whole body blushed at that certain thought. Barbara closed her eyes while she did not recognise that he was leaving a love-bite on her shoulder.

"...in the garden of Howenstow and on the cliffs near our manor. And now I have to pee." Leaving her standing there, melted like wax in a volcano and dumbfounded at the sudden break, he just patted her behind and hurried to the loo. Barbara chuckled again and shook her head in disbelief. This romantic, erotic and loving private side of Tommy was so new to her but she could not say that his humorous openness was upsetting her. Quite the opposite. He was refreshingly normal.

His physicality instead was pleasantly unsettling. Tommy had left Barbara standing in the middle of the room with weak knees and a turmoil in her belly that was far from unpleasant. Almost convinced she should share the shower and follow him her thought was disturbed before she could implement it. From behind the bathroom door she heard him calling. "And when you've recovered, darling, you could go down to the kitchen and put on the kettle. We would not want you to be late, would we?"

"You cheeky bloke, you!" she laughed but went down anyway. She knew this relationship, how long it might go on, was definitely not going to be boring.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Barbara hesitated for a moment before she entered the kitchen because she heard Daze already handling with the dishes and Barbara once again had nothing on but a shirt and underwear. Tommy's mother already was neatly dressed. Dressed like that, in a simple but elegant travel costume, she looked like the lady she actually was, even at this early hour of the day, so Barbara felt even more shabby in her old oversized Doctor Who T-shirt.

"Good morning, Barbara!" she was politely greeted with an open smile.

"Mornin'..." Barbara shyly mumbled.

"So you've come back in the night already?"

Barbara smiled slightly blushing and nodded. "Couldn't sleep." she explained.

"Good, good." Daze tested how hot the pan was and then looked up. "Just go back up and get dressed then. I'm preparing some breakfast here. Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee." Barbara mumbled and asked herself if this was a dream she had not yet waken up from. "Thank you."

"Of course, dear. Twenty minutes." Daze mischievously winked. Yes, she enjoyed that her son for once had a normal woman around him.

* * *

Upstairs Barbara told Tommy that the wonderful fairy that was his mother already was preparing the breakfast and so they tried to hurry through the rest of their morning routines. It was impossible without touching and kissing all the time. That alone took them fifteen minutes. Then she helped him readjusting the bandage and getting into a shirt. Decently dressed they appeared downstairs thirty-five minutes later and had a nice family breakfast with Lady Asherton.

Tommy sat at the head end of the table, his mother was seated to his left, his love to his right, and he was becoming quieter and quieter during the meal. He watched Barbara and his mother talking with each other. Barbara still was a bit reluctant but Daze acted reassuring and kept the conversation running. From time to time his hand brushed Barbara's with a gentle touch and they shared a small smile. When his mother had left the room to - like she had said - pack the last few items Tommy turned so he was facing Barbara completely.

* * *

"Barbara, I know, this might be a bit misplaced, here and now, but I actually think there is no time to waste. A human life is too short and fragile, I know that too well. And in fact I love you and have loved you secretly for too long now."

Barbara swallowed when he took her hand in his and gave it a soft kiss. He was not proposing, was he? It was a bit too early for him to ask her to marry him, wasn't it?

"Will you marry me?" There - he had said it. His ears went rosy but his eyes were sincere and his face a picture of insecure happiness.

Barbara searched for words and tried to figure out what to say. "Are you... this is..." All this was far from the right time. She had not even coped with the idea of being his lover. Now he was asking her to be his wife. This was way too much. "Bloody hell, _no_ , Tommy!"

* * *

If he was honest he had not expected a negative answer. It hurt a bit. "Why not?" he sadly asked.

Barbara shook her head. How could she put this in words? One side of her screamed she should marry her Prince Charming straight away but the other side loudly listed all her objections and reasons why this was a bad idea. "Tommy, we've had our first kiss only a few days ago. We absolutely don't know how it will work with us being a couple. Speaking of work, there's also the Met. Not to mention your title, your money and all that noble stuff that comes along with you."

"I don't give a damn! I even would-" Barbara put her finger onto his lips thus preventing him from saying something stupid.

"Don't! It's all part of who you are, Tommy." He gave her fingers a kiss. "And, well, yes... yes, of course I do love you but..."

"I don't see a but."

"But shouldn't we at least try... and see if-"

"So it's a maybe?" Tommy hoped now openly grinning and leaning over to steal a kiss but Barbara just leaned back and went on speaking.

"...and see if this relationship is working _at all_ before we make such a life changing decision?! We've only spent one single night under the same roof."

"That's not true."

"Yes, I know but that was different! All the other times don't really count because we haven't been lovers back... then... oh... well..." A coy smile appeared on her lips when she saw him cocking his head to the side and silently asking her with his eyes to overthink what she just had said.

* * *

"Somehow we were." Tommy murmured. "There has always been that bond. I think. Even in that caravan park when I was... when Helen... When we've... Ah, mmmh... everything had been a bit muddled at that time."

"Indeed."

"So?"

"So what?" Of course Barbara knew exactly _what_.

"Will you _maybe_ marry me?"

" _Maybe_ yes." Now Tommy jumped up and pulled Barbara into his chest with his intact arm - he flinched a bit but ignored the sudden pain in his shoulder - but before he was able to finally kiss her she still had a few things to say. "I have a few conditions."

"Oh, you have?" Of course she had. It would not be Barbara if there were no conditions. Tommy did not mind. He would agree on almost everything. Embracing each other they stood next to the table. Faces were close, lips were smiling cheeky, his hand was on her back, her hands were on his shoulders. Seizing the moment his gentle kiss stopped her from telling those conditions straight away.

"Of course I have." Barbara picked up the thread after they were able to properly breathe again. "First: I'd go on working."

"Of course you will. And you'll be promoted."

"We'll see. And second: I am not going to attend every function or event from your weird lot."

"There are less weird functions than you think."

"And we will only have a small ceremony."

"That sounds good." Actually it already sounded like a yes to Tommy.

"And I will have infinite right of veto in the choice of our children's names if... you know... your heredity tries to dictate-"

"How many will we have?" he interrupted her.

"Well, at least one. Maybe two. At the max. I'm 38. That's quite old for becoming a mother. I have not much time left, so... we..." Her eyes grew wide when she recognised she obviously had manoeuvred herself into agreeing to his 'no time to waste theory' and that he had recognised it too. There obviously lingered a 'yes' in the air. Their light-hearted banter suddenly stopped and their faces turned serious. His eyes became quizzical but he did not ask again. Barbara understood him without words anyway.

And to her own surprise she nodded.

His answer was a deep kiss.

"Will you wear my name?" he breathlessly asked onto her lips.

Barbara only thought about it briefly. "Yes, I will." she firmly said.

From the corridor they heard a loud sob. Tommy and Barbara grinned at each other. They had forgotten that Daze was still there and although she blushed Barbara nodded again so with her forehead bumping on his chest he called out for the shaken lady in the entrance hall.

"Mother, you can come in. And please bring the champagne."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **A/N:** There will be only one more chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Yes, anonymous guest, champagne at six am. First: So what?! They have something to celebrate. Second: It was his way of telling his mother that they have something to celebrate. Did you ever drink champagne in the early hours of the morning because something really important had happened? Or just because? No?

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **.**

* * *

"...and with those words I end my boring monologue and wish you all a nice afternoon. Enjoy the fair. Thank you."

* * *

Nodding his appreciation to the applauding people Tommy stepped down from the little podium with a broad smile. They all were there: Barbara, his mother, his siblings, the mayor of Nanrunnel with his complete senate, the vicar and the priest, the three eldest of the Nanrunnel Friendly Society and the three delegates of The Good Women, of course the curator of the little Nanrunnel Museum and almost every resident of this little village. Nanrunnel always had been a lively society and parish and almost nobody had wanted to miss the opening festivity.

This year was the 9th centenary of the first written mention of the village and it was celebrated with a fair on the village green, everywhere in the streets and of course with the grand opening of the special exhibition. It had had to be postponed after heavy rainfall had flooded the basements. Fortunately not too many objects and texts were destroyed so now and with a brand new refurbishing the museum awaited the public again. The big day finally was there. Tommy had just finished his speech that had indicated the start of the big weekend festival on the village green. The sun was shining, it was warm and a light breeze let the pennants and garlands softly flap. A the moment the village green looked like they were shooting a Midsomer Murder episode. The re-opening of the museum would follow later that day.

Shaking a few hands on his way Tommy, the 8th Earl of Asherton, approached the small group of people that was his family. Most of the time and that included this day his left arm still was on a sling after he got hit by a bullet about seven months ago and the healing process of his bones came up with some minor but not to be ignored self-imposed complications. His right arm instead was very healthy and able to boldly snake around his wife's waist.

* * *

They had been a couple since shortly after that shot. Barbara already had moved in with him after only one single month and they secretly had married three more months later. From the beginning Barbara had insisted on a small ceremony. They had been married in London by the registrar, accompanied only by their closest family and friends. Due to a nasty murder they had had to cancel their honeymoon because by then their marriage, although made known where necessary, had not yet been officially announced at the Met and their Chief Super still had been unaware of it. Their Chief Superintendent had not been too happy about their relationship at all but as long as the Commissioner agreed on it and on them continuing to work together there was no way to separate them.

Later his mother and the vicar had talked them into a second wedding at St Oswald Church in Nanrunnel but also there and for their reception in Howenstow they had not invited too many guests. Still and only slowly Barbara was adjusting to her new role as Lady Asherton. Today was one of those days where she had to get into her _Lady's gear_ with overly expensive clothes and a few shiny stones. On occasions like this she found the most wonderful part that she was able to wear her engagement ring Tommy had given her three weeks after his proposal. The emerald and the diamond were extremely beautiful but also extremely unwearable at her daily job as a police officer. But today was one of those opportunities where she did not hide that treasure. Although she actually preferred the simple golden ring on her left hand's ring finger which she never took off.

* * *

"I still don't know why you didn't want to hold that speech." he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Because _you_ are the one with the gongs." She playfully pulled at two medals on his chest. "And by the way it's _your_ job, your Lordship."

"It's a heavy burden." Tommy joked.

"Where is that roaming husband of mine?" Judith returned from the bar. She carried a tray with six flutes. "Ah, well, never mind. Brings me two glasses... Champagne, anyone?"

"Oh, bloody hell, yes!" Peter answered.

"Peter!" That was his mother.

"Ah, you're an angel, that speech really has drained my throat." Tommy groans when he took one of the flutes.

"Barb?" Judith held out the tray to Barbara.

"No, thank you." She slightly blushed.

"What? No champagne? I can't drink three of them." Again Judith held out the tray inviting her sister-in-law for a glass of bubbly.

* * *

"Still no, thank you." Barbara smiled and averted her eyes.

"But usually you..." Judith halted, visibly thinking about something. Then the penny dropped. "Noo!?" she cried out in happy disbelief and gaped at Barbara who, still smiling, nodded.

"What?!" Daze looked up from the leaflet where the master piece of this War and Peace special exhibition was described. She looked from her daughter to Barbara, then back, then to her stupidly grinning son and to the wife at his arm again. "What?!" she repeated with a slightly higher voice but she already had understood. Barbara blushed a bit more and even Tommy's ears were burning. He squeezed his wife's shoulders and pulled her gently into his side.

"What the...?" Peter asked and looked at his older brother. He obviously had no clue. "Is that a woman's thing or what?"

"Well, not really." Tommy answered. "Not only. But in fact you are too young to understand." He laughed winking at Peter.

"Oh, shut up, Tommy, I'm already-"

"Peter!" That was his mother again, chiding him before a tear of happiness streamed down her face.

"What now?" The poor young man, the youngest in the group, although in fact old enough to be involved, still did not understand why everybody was grinning and crying until his sister whispered it into his ear. "What?! Oh, wow! Congratulations!" His brotherly hug squeezed the couple both at the same time. "That's so great, you cheeky-"

* * *

"Sh!" Tommy stopped him. "We don't want to involve the village yet."

"We're no bloody celebrities." Barbara added.

"Oh, you are..." Daze mumbled. She was the one living in Howenstow. She was the who heard all the gossip. "How long...?"

"We know it for two months now." Tommy looked completely proud and totally smitten down into Barbara's beaming face.

"I'm in the third month." she added.

"First shot, first hit, eh?" Peter slapped his brother's back.

"Peter! When will you ever behave?" His mother did not at all agree with his manners today.

"Not at all!" Tommy answered his brother and while his eyes locked with Barbara's he knew she was thinking about their wedding night too. It had turned into a wedding weekend and they had spent it almost exclusively in their bedroom. And it had definitely not been their first night together.

"And...?" Judith poked ignoring the lovebirds' silent communication.

"And!" Barbara turned to Tommy's sister. She rolled her eyes without stopping to grin. "It's going to be a little human."

"I'm so happy for you!" Daze hugged her daughter-in-law and told her that she had suspected it all those two weeks they had spent at Howenstow before this opening day. "Your face was beaming all the time. You've radiated with such a solid happiness I already thought it could only be this one thing."

* * *

"Ah, Lady Asherton, here you are!" Joseph Mallard, The curator of the museum had approached them. The poor short man with his big belly was a bit out of breath.

Daze turned. "Joseph, hello." Then she hid her faux pas with waving her hand at her good friend Lady Annabel she had seen somewhere behind the curator's shoulder and excused herself in that direction. Barbara instead had to be turned by a gentle nudge of her husband's arm so she could receive the oversized scissors Mallard held out to her. It was her task today to cut the ribbon at the door to the museum.

On their way across the grass Tommy did not disguise his amusement. "Well, Lady Asherton, how many years do you think it will take until you get used to it, hm?"

"As long as I amuse you I'll never get used to it, _Sir_. Cheeky sod." With force but playfully she squeezed his hand.

"Behave!" Tommy whispered into her ear and secretly gave her bottom a soft clap when she had to go the last yards without him. On this occasion it was him who would stay in the background and she would be the one to cut off the ribbon. It had been a long intensive argument before she had agreed on it. Tommy was very proud of her although she only had agreed because he had promised her that she would not have to give a speech. She still hated that. One per year was enough and she already had given three in the last seven months.

* * *

The special exhibition was in the left wing of the museum that once had been a hotel back in better days for sea resorts.

"Was it that bad?" Tommy eventually asked her when they slowly walked through the building, his arm around her shoulder again. He loved walking like that when his wife melded into his side with her arm looped around his waist. And Barbara visibly loved it too.

"I'm not going to answer that." Barbara hissed but then they entered the former dining room. There were shining armours and swords and military uniforms and weapons from all ages as well as showcases with flowery decorated peace contracts on parchment and austere computer-printed call-up orders. Photos were shown and a few oddities.

In the middle of the room was a glass covered table with a well-known wooden box, an old revolver and seven bullets. Four still were in that box, each one in its own mould in the red lace. The weapon and three bullets were shown next to it. They had their own explanation signs. Two projectiles, looking like those in the box, were deformed and laid in a Petri dish. The sign said those two had stopped the bank-robber. A single one, different from the others but similarly deformed, had its separate Petri dish. This had been the one that had caused Tommy's injury. More text about what had happened was found in the leaflet.

Involuntarily Barbara searched his hand. She had not seen the three bullets for quite a while now. "It still shakes me." she quietly confessed.

"Yah, I know." As chance would have it - or the museum's volunteer knowingly had arranged it - they found themselves alone for a few moments so they were able to exchange a tender kiss before other visitors entered the room.

* * *

The buzzing sound of a mobile phone was clearly heard over the hushed voices and sounds of quiet visitors. Heads and disapproving eyes turned to Lord and Lady Asherton. Tommy already pulled his out of the pocket of his suit when another phone beeped its ridiculous ringtone. Barbara picked hers out of her tiny handbag.

"Yes, Lynley." After checking the caller ID and exchanging an annoyed look at each other both already hurried through the museum when they answered anyway.

"Havers. What is it, Winston?"

* * *

Rampaging juveniles had found another body at the banks of the River Thames and DI Lynley, his wife Sergeant Lynley, still Havers at work, and the rest of their medal winning team were needed there. Reality hit the picturesque village of Nanrunnel. London summoned them both back to work.

This here in Cornwall only was the fairy tale part of their lives.

Their profession was to solve ugly major crimes.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all your reviews.**

 **Tess**


End file.
